


Research

by hoodienanami



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Psychological Torture, Villains being Villains, but it's not described don't worry, henchmen get gassed with fear toxin in this by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: Sometimes it seemed as though Jonathan was enjoying doing his research a little too much for Edward’s liking.





	Research

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birooksun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/gifts).



“What the hell is your problem!?” Edward shouted, looking like he was about to throw something at Jonathan’s head. “You have just incapacitated three of my best henchman with your toxin!”  

“I’m simply doing my research.” Jonathan responded, casually taking notes as the three men withered on the floor in mostly silent terror. “I figured you’d understand that.”

“I understand, in a way, your desire to inject people full of toxin. What I do not understand is your desire to inject the people who are guarding our hideout with said toxin.” Edward said as he nudged one of the men on the floor with the toe of his boot. The man screamed at the light touch and Edward stepped over him, deciding that his three bodyguards were indeed out for the day.

Jonathan ignored his question and continued taking notes. Edward approached him and took a peak at the notepad, which already was quite full of Jonathan’s documentation of the henchmen’s reactions to fear toxin. 

Though Edward was far from a saint he found Jonathan’s notes slightly disturbing. He had written down things his three current victims had said and some of them were quite unsettling. One of the men had apparently pleaded with his small child to not die. 

Though Edward spared little thought for the well being of others he still found a small chill go up his spine at reading the words on the paper. Sometimes it seemed as though Jonathan was enjoying doing his research a little too much for Edward’s liking. 

“Jonathan, excuse my rudeness-” 

Jonathan snorted in response to that, interrupting Edward mid sentence. 

Edward rolled his eyes and continued. “-But you have more in common with Satan then a scarecrow.” 

Jonathan looked up from his notes for the first time in the conversation. “If I put my notes away and spent time with you would you feel better?”

Edward thought for a moment. He knew Jonathan was trying to get him to drop the subject but the promise of attention from his partner was too good to pass up. “That would be a good alternative, yes.” 

He’d make Jonathan give his henchmen the antidote later. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote scriddler. I'm in shock about it.


End file.
